Kagome's Cousin
by Cent4Life
Summary: Kagome finds out that her Cousin from America is going to be staying with her! Not if Inuyasha has anything to say about that, NO FLAMES!! R&R!! Rated PG for Language and Some other stuff FIRST FIC!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE WORLD DUH! _ _ well anyways, I own nothing, Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but Tony is owned by me!   
  
"::'s" represent character's thoughts  
  
Well, On with the Story......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Are you sure it's no intrusion if I come over? I don't want to cause anything you know", a young voice said on the phone. "Oh not at all, I'm sure that Souta and Kagome will be very happy to see you", Mrs. Higurashi's voice said on the other end. "Great! I'm looking forward to it! I'll be arriving from America around 11:00 AM tommorrow!" The teen said before hanging up.  
  
It seemed as if Mrs. Higurashi should tell Kagome and Souta now instead of suprising them, it would also give them time to plan more and make room for his stay.  
  
"KAGOME! SOUTA!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from , "COME HERE FOR A SEC!" she said again.  
  
"OK MOM!" The two said in unison before racing each other to their mother. "What is it mom? A Problem?" Kagome questioned. Her mother just stood there smiling and shaking her head. "Nope there's no problem at all, It's just that do you know your cousin from America?" Kagome looked at her mother, "Ummmm Tony? I've heard of him why?" Well, his parents will be touring countries, and they've asked if he can stay with us. and I allowed it"   
  
"Really? When?" Kagome asked. "Tommorrow Morning" Her mother said. Souta was estatic, he had absolutley no idea who Kurt was, but the though of meeting a distant cousin whom he'd never known was a thrill.  
  
::Wow, this was something unplanned, I can't wait to tell Inuyasha...OH! INUYASHA!:: Kagome thought. ::How am I going to tell Inuyasha about this? He'll be so mad at me......and I think he already is!::   
  
The usual way arguments ended with Kagome and Inuyasha always ended with Kagome winning. They'd exchange verbal words, until Inuyasha attempted something, then Kagome would say sit, and Inuyasha would of course, fall. She'd then proceed to do what she wanted, with Inuyasha well, down.  
  
~*~*Fuedal Era~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled out. ::Just the way I thought it would go:: Kagome thought to herself. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF HE'S YOUR COUSIN! YOU'RE STAYING TO LOOK FOR JEWEL SHARDS WITH ME!" Miroku, Shippo and Sango just stood there, watching them argue as usual.  
  
"Easy there Inuyasha" Miroku said, trying to make peace. "This doesn't mean Lady Kagome will not be gone for ever, her traveling will just be limited to seldom" Inuyasha basically ignored everything Miroku had said to him as it still didn't matter at all in his mind.... " Blah Blah Blah That's ALL THAT I HEAR MONK! Who really cares if she's still gonna come here, just because a family member comes means I'M less important!" Kagome just sighed.   
  
"Inuyasha, will you ever learn? Look, he's coming here from America and will be staying for about ....I don't know but It may be a long time" Kagome got out. "I can't risk him finding out about the well or ANY of you guys"  
  
"Kagome? What's Amereeka"? Shippo Pondered  
  
"Nevermind", Kagome said sighing. "Wow........." Sango said. "It sounds like an awful long time, are you sure you'll have the time Kagome-Chan?" Sango said. "Don't worry, EVERYTHING will be fine ^_^" she said.  
  
Inuyasha got more angry at Kagome and began to draw the Tetsuaiga. "Oh Really?! Everything ok? Well we'll see your cousin's version of Ok when I'M done with him! He said. "OH NO YOU DON'T! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha's face met the ground, "I'm going back, Shippo, Sango, Miroku make sure he doesn't follow me! Bye!" Kagome said before rushing off. "BYE KAGOME!" All but Inuyasha said. "Ouch........That Wench........." Inuyasha uttered out before falling to the ground.  
  
"That's Harsh" Shippo said as Inuyasha just Groaned  
  
---  
  
Well Whatcha Think? It was MY FIRST FIC, NO FLAMES, EXPECT CHAPTER 2 SOON! 


	2. Tony's Arrival

DISCLAIMER: If you REALLY need to see this again, go to the first chapter......  
  
Anyways, onto Chapter 2 ^_^;;  
  
Chapter 2--  
  
It was a sunny day at the International Airport, better than then mostly. There was something   
  
about the day the you could tell it would just be a good one. Tony rolled his bags down the corrideor  
  
and stopped. "Gate 32, must be it" he said with a smile. He'd finally be getting to meet his cousins,  
  
He'd also finally be getting to meet someone else as well.....  
  
"Greetings all passengers, please put your saftey belts on for take-off, and refrain from use of all  
  
electronics until the plane has taken off thank you" The attendent said before going away, comming back   
  
5 minutes later with a cart of drinks and peanuts.   
  
"Heh, I suppose I could us get some stuff to eat and drink, It's gonna be a long flight" Tony said to himself before motioning to the attendent, after that,  
  
he took a long nap until the plane landed. He looked out for a second, seeing the night across the pacific,  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful" He said before drifting off back to sleep.  
  
~*Japan~*  
  
  
  
"Kagome! It's time to pick him up!" Kagome's mother yelled as she started out the door. "Coming Mom!" she said as she got  
  
Souta and got into the car, headed towards the airport,  
  
"Mom, Do you know what Brad's like?" asked Sota  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't seen him ever since he was a little baby" Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Well we DO have pictures of him, so we know what he LOOKS like" Kagome said kindly.  
  
When, they got to the airport, they parked the car and walked the lot. "Are you sure this is the place mom?" Sota questioned  
  
"Positive Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said. The plane was just landing as the plane was now docked, and the passengers were being released.  
  
"Gate 28 is your exit, thank you for being remained seated, and hope you're flight was well, thank you for flying." The attendent said  
  
as everyone un-boarded the plane.   
  
"Gate 28?" Kagome questioned,   
  
"hmmmm this looks like it" Mrs. Higurashi said as people began flooding the airport getting off of the plane, Sota, Kagome, and Mrs.  
  
Higurashi lost count of who's who as the people unboarded. Just then, Sota saw someone.  
  
"Mom, can I see that picture again?" Sota Asked.   
  
"Ok Dear" She said as she handed Sota the picture of Brad. "MOM! THAT'S HIM RIGHT THERE!" He shouted as Tony's head also turned.  
  
The three walked up to Tony, "Hi, Are you Tony Kazara?"  
  
"Depends heh heh" he said. "Yeah I'm him you must be the Higurashi's? It's a pleasure to meet you" He said never losing his smile.  
  
He had Brown Hair, and Brown Eyes, a White Complexion, A Throw-Back Jersey on, and long shorts.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled "I'm your aunt, I'm so so glad I finally get to meet you. Let me introduce you to your cousins, Kagome and Sota." She said  
  
"Hi" Kagome said as Sota waved from behind Kagome. He walked up to Brad "So Brad? Do you like it here? How's America? Wanna Do something when we get home?, What's you'r-"  
  
Sota was cut off by Tony who had a "^_^" face on. "Easy, Easy there kid!" he said in a nice tone, Well, I'll tell you everything later, but there's just one thing I need from all of you.......  
  
"What's That?" Kagome asked. The scence suddenly went from one of those exaggeratted ones   
  
"ummmmm CAN YOU HELP ME WITH MY BAGS?!"   
  
"OH! ^_^; Ok." Kagome said.  
  
::So, this is Tony......:: Kagome thought to herself. :: he HAS to not know about the well....I can just picture Inuyasha in my mind from Today, Boy he can be such a Jerk!::  
  
"Are you sure this is everything?" Mrs.Higurashi asked as they loaded the car.  
  
"Yep, We're loaded, I can't wait to see the house!" Brad said in his happy tone.  
  
The trip back to the house consisted of Sota pestering Brad with questions, with Brad Answering Every single one of them.  
  
"Yes America's cool, I like Japan so far, and You're a cool family" Brad responded,   
  
each to Sota's questions. Kagome just stared into space thinking of Inuyasha, ::   
  
I know Brad's here, and I know I don't act like it, but I really don't like being away  
  
from Inuyasha......he may be a jerk, but he's well I don't know .......wait Am I blushing?!   
  
Kagome.....get a hold of yourself girl!:: Kagome looked at Brad, as she gave him the "^_^"   
  
Expression. Tony just blinked.  
  
"We're almost here." Mrs. Higurashi said, breaking the Silence. "So what do you do around here?" Brad  
  
asked Kagome.  
  
"Ummm well I just like to you know, hang....." Kagome said as she giggled. ::I can't REALLY tell him what I do::  
  
she said in thought. Once again Tony just stared cocking an eyebrow.  
  
The car pulled up to the house, the shrine was kept very neat, It was always that way knowing Kagome's  
  
Grandfather....They pulled up and parked the car and got out, walking up to Kagome's Grandfather.  
  
"Hi Grandpa, this is Brad." Kagome said. Her grandfather gave a stern look.  
  
"Nice To see you Tony, I hope you like it here...."  
  
"Yes, It's very nice!" Tony said. Her Grandfather just stuck out his hand as Brad shaked it.  
  
"Nice To know." Grandpa said.  
  
Kagome And Sota took Tony inside the house to show him everything from the kitchen, to the bathroom to the Bedrooms, before stopping into his room.  
  
"Well This is your Room Tony." Kagome said. It was a pretty average room, nothing too ordinary, It did have  
  
a TV which is a plus.   
  
"Well Ok, I brought some of my stuff to spiff it up and it will be like home in a jiff." He said Smiling......  
  
"Tony CAN I SEE YOUR STUFF?!?!" Sota asked enthusiasticlly.  
  
"In a Minute man!" He said in a nice tone.  
  
Kagome then took Brad's hand and took him out back. They went outback and she showed him more.   
  
"Ok This is the deck, if you want to relax and all and here-" Kagome was cut off by Tony's notice of a well.  
  
"Hey is that a well?" He asked. Kagome was about to Explode, she had absolutley no clue what to say.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Errr I mean Yes, Never Mind, It's just there ^^" She said trying to drastically  
  
change the subject. Brad just once again stared and shruged. "Hey Tony, do you wanna go to Wac.Donalds?" She asked trying  
  
again to change the subject.  
  
"Wac What?" He asked. Well Kagome suceeded. She had managed to get off of the subject about The Well, at least for now.  
  
"Wac.Donalds. It's a food resturaunt" She said.  
  
"Ok......We do have a Mc.Donald's in the states so I guess,"  
  
~* At The House (Night-Time) ~*  
  
"Well.......Goodnight, and here's to a good start" Tony said before going to sleep. Suddenly, Someone climbed out of the well, a hand with a red  
  
kimono, and......Black Hair? Yes, it was Inuyasha but he didn't even notice the change to a human himself.  
  
"Feh, That Wench is going to Think she can get away with this? Well I'm gonna have a Nice Talk to her cousin" Inuyasha said, he went to open the window, he looked deep into  
  
the reflection, relizing the black hair, he took a look at 2 more things, his claws and then the moon.  
  
"Awww Damn!" He said. "What a Time for THIS to Happen." He slid open the door and creaked down the stairs.  
  
"Kagome!" He said, not obviously respecting a sleeping house. This woke up Tony, who grabbed the most near-by forgein object, and went to   
  
the source of the noise-maker. He ran into Inuyasha while walking. The two looked at each other.  
  
"AHHHHH! WHO IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" Tony Asked.  
  
"I was gonna ask the same Thing!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wait a Minute, You must be-"  
  
----------  
  
CLIFF HANGER ^_^!! First Ever.  
  
Thoughts? No Flames, R & R! 


End file.
